What Life Throws at You
by TheHakuStoryWriter
Summary: Keiyou is the son of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, so how did he end up like this?
1. Chapter 1

Sitting down on a bench, she waited, seemingly forever for someone.

They were extremely late, over an hour at the least.

She didn't see why she should wait so long for them.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" A voice said to her out of nowhere.

She looked over to see Kiba while he took a seat next to her.

"I'm waiting on Naruto..." Even though she had worked to be more outgoing, she could not shake the pause.

Kiba seemed surprised to hear what she had said.

"Hinata, didn't you know that Naruto was sent out to train with Jiraiya, Sakura, and Shizune? He isn't expected back for two to four years!" Kiba informed her very bluntly.

"What, he said he was coming," Hinata looked down, holding back her tears.

"No surprise, Naruto didn't know until today. It was a surprise for him and Sakura, he only had 30 minutes to pack and leave, didn't really have time to tell anyone." Kiba sighed while Hinata looked away at the sky.

"How did you find out?" Hinata asked, now looking at him.

"Ran into them at the Hokage Tower, Sakura told me." Kiba said now making eye contact with her.

"Oh..." Hinata said now rising.

"Hey, what's wrong, huh Hinata?" Kiba asked, concerned.

"Nothing..." Hinata said, looking at her left hand.

"Woah, what's that on your hand, huh Hinata?" Kiba bagered.

"It's a ring..." Hinata said softly still looking at it.

"Did Naruto give it to you?" Kiba asked her now realizing why she must of wanted to see Naruto.

"Yes, it's my wedding ring," Hinata replied not looking at him.

"What! When did you two get married!?" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Last week, it was a private reseption, family only," Hinata informed him.

"So what! Why weren't me, Shino, Sakura, Kakashi, and Kurenai told about it!? At least the engagment!" Kiba yelled at her in frustration.

"Because... because, we wanted it to be a secret until after Naruto received his promotion." Hinata told Kiba.

"Still Hinata, how could you keep it a secret if your wearing the ring?" Kiba pointed out.

"Naruto was tired of us hiding it so we desided to let everyone find out." Hinata said lightly.

Kiba held his head in all the frustration that Hinata put on him.

"Tell me, if it was a family wedding, what did your family say about it?" Kiba asked her making her turn her head fastly to look at him.

"They... well... Father supposed it was all right since Naruto was trained by a sannin... He wasn't too keen though..." Hinata looked down, not daring to look him in the eye.

"I see, as far as social standings go, marrying a man trained by a sannin who could be up for being Hokage is great." Kiba sighed out, not seeming to care.

"Yes, but I really needed to talk to Naruto..." Hinata told him now standing.

"He's gone, but what's so important that you need to talk to him so badly?" Kiba asked standing up as well.

Hinata didn't answer, she stood there, as still as a board.

"Hinata, what did you need to talk with him about?" Kiba pushed, now grabing her shoulder.

"Kiba, let her go," someone said from behind them.

"Stay out of this Shino!" Kiba yelled turning slightly to look at him.

"Kiba, it's none of your business what Hinata had to tell Naruto," Shono said testingly.

While Kiba and Shino started to fuss, Hinata took a seat back down on the bench, clutching her stomach.

"Kiba, Shino, please, if you must know Kiba, I might be having a baby." Hinata spoke up, causing them both to look at her.

"Woah! Wait! Does Naruto know?!" Kiba yelled as he was first to regain himself after the shock.

"Of course not, if she had Naruto wouldn't of left," Shino said annoyed.

Hinata brushed her hand over her hair lightly, not saying anything.

"Naruto maybe gone, but I can handle myself," Hinata said to them showing her detemination.

"Hinata, taking care of a baby isn't like a taking care of a dog! Do you think you can handle it?" Kiba asked her seeing that she was alone.

"Yes, I know I can..." Hinata said looking into the sky.

Uzumaki Keiyou sat infront of the Hyuuga main house talking with his friend Uchiha Karasu.

"So you're going to go look for your dad huh?" Keiyou said while brushing his blonde hair away.

Keiyou's features spoke Hyuuga, especially his eyes and skin.

He had the Hyuuga's 'white eyes', but unlike them, his father's blonde hair.

It was very unusual for a heir from the Hyuuga family to have an Uchiha for a friend.

"Yeah, but you can't tell your dad!" Karasu said giving Keiyou a mean look.

Keiyou laughed a little, giving off a friendly smile.

"As if! My dad would be like, 'I knew it! That boy is like his father!' Yeah, I can see him now, course, when Tsunade finds out..." Keiyou started to imagine Tsunade going from the retirement home just to hit Karasu.

"She won't do anything, she's too old!" Karasu laughed along with Keiyou.

"You better hope she doesn't hear you saying that! She still has a mean punch!" Keiyou said feeling his cheek.

"Maybe so, but I'm still leaving." Karasu said, now with a more serious face.

"Karasu, when are you leaving and what about your mom?" Keiyou asked, now showing a similar face.

"Today, and I'm not telling her, you know how she is, she'll be too emotional! Treats me like I'm 3 she does!" Karasu informed him making a face that showed what he thought his mother would look like.

Keiyou started to laugh, then stopped at the realization that Karasu was leaving and he would be considered a missing-nin.

"What about the AMBU?" Keiyou asked, now taking a sad face.

Karasu looked at the sky then at him and said, "well who cares! I'm way better than them!"

"What if... what if I were to be forced to fight you?"

Karasu went as pale as him, while the shock of the question sank in.

It was easy to see that he hadn't thought of that.

"It's fine, I'm sure it won't happen though!" Keiyou tried to smile, but only managed a frown.

"I better leave now... This will be the last time I'll ever see you, bye Keiyou..."

Keiyou watched as Karasu walked passed him waving his hand up, walking away, maybe forever.

"You're wrong Karasu! We will see each other again! Just you wait! Till then, see you!" Keiyou yelled after him.

Keiyou walked into the main house to see his grandfather waiting for him.

"What is it grandfather?" Keiyou asked looking at the head of the main branch.

"Keiyou, as heir to the main family it is time you went on a trip."

"What kind of trip?"

Keiyou looked deep into his grandfathers eyes.

"You must go to each ninja village and bring back a sticker. When you have all the stickers come back here."

Keiyou laughed, this was going to be a piece of cake.

"Is that all, that won't even take a month!"

"No, on top of that, you must find a woman to marry and bring her back."

Keiyou felt his eyebrow twitch at the thought of marring at the age of 22 to a woman he just met.

"Woah! Gramps, isn't that alittle much!?"

"How many times do I have to say not to call me that before you'll listen, and if you don't I'll throw you out into the branch house!"

Keiyou knew his mouth was wide open when he heard that.

"Okay, fine, I so don't want to be there with Neji... Especially after last week..." Keiyou desided to end his sentence there.

Keiyou saw how annoyed his grandfather was becoming with him, so he took his leave to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Keiyou walked outside the boaders of Konohamaru.

It was just like his grandfather to pull a stunt like this.

He could never leave well enough alone.

Now what was Keiyou to do!?

The Sand, Mist, Lightening, where was he to go!?

"Might as well start in the Sand..." Keiyou grumbled to himself.

The land of Sand was extremilly hot that day, not that it normally wasn't, but it seemed hotter than usual.

Keiyou couldn't wait to sit down and rest.

Part of this was because he wasn't properly dressed for the occassion, and he didn't bring water.

"Kuso... Why didn't I pack water... What am I stupid?" Keiyou said aloud to himself.

It was a releif when he saw Sunagaru in the distaince.

He would of ran, if it weren't for the fact he was so tired.

Slowly he came upon the village.

"Hault, who goes there?" A guard asked as he stopped him.

"Uzumaki Keiyou of Konohamaru, the Hokage and the leader of the Hyuuga clan sent me. The Hokage said the Kazekage would be expecting me." Keiyou looked over at him seeing if it was okay for him to enter.

"Oh yeah, the Kazekage told us you might come here first. He thought you'd like some water too. Here!"

The guard threw a container at him with some water in it while he entered.

That day Sunagaru was filled with people, husseling and busseling, trying to do all their work.

Silently, Keiyou took sips of the water, avoiding an occassional glance from passerbiers.

He guessed his eyes were the cause, white eyes, not necessarilly normal, he had to laugh at that.

Those eyes did seem to distract some people though, so much so, that someone ran into an apple stand.

Oh well, it wasn't like Karasu's Sharigan, at least Karasu could hide it, he couldn't!

Walking up to The Kazekage tower, he regained the reason why he was here.

'Duh, I'm here cause I need that sticker!' He thought while knocking himself one.

He walked up all those steps to the Kazekage's waiting room.

When he finally reached it, he took a seat, plainly exausted.

"Sir, what are you doing?" The reseptionist asked him.

"Dying... I came ALL the way from Konohamaru, on foot, without stopping, and without food or water."

She looked at Keiyou like, 'are you stupid?' But she went into the enployee breakroom and came back with, water, food, and a cool pack.

"The foods cooked, the waters cold, and the ice pack is cold. Now please, tell me who you are?"

He looked at her, she was pretty, and apparently kindhearted too, plus she was a good cook, if she had cook the food he was eating.

"My name is Uzumaki Keiyou, I was supposed to see the Kazekage."

She seemed dazzled by this, he thought she knew his fathers name.

"Wait, are you the Hokage's son?" She seemed really exicted about this.

"Yes, oh by the way, did you cook this?"

Keiyou was enjoying the food, it was more than delious.

"You like it? Well I did cook it, it's a family recipe." She blushed slightly at him.

"Yes, this is great! Oh wait, shoot! I need to talk with the Kazekage!"

Keiyou finished off the food and water, and gave her back the ice pack.

"Wait... Aren't you going a little fast? Look, I'll take your plate and glass, just sit down."

Keiyou was amazed, not only was she pretty, could cook, and was nice, she was also spunky.

She grabed the plate and glass and headed back to the breakroom.

Keiyou then took the time to use his bakyuugan to watch her through the wall.

'Man she pretty! Aw man! Wait, what is that?' Keiyou then looked at her left hand.

There was a small diamond ring on her index finger.

'Shoot! She's engaged! Whoever the lucky devil is, I wish I were him!' Keiyou sighed, he thought he had met his dream girl, now he found out she was taken.

Slowly, he deactivated his bakyuugan, now he wished he was still in the middle of the desert.

"Keiyou, what's wrong, you look down..." she asked him, while she rejoined him.

"What is your name?" Keiyou didn't want to talk about anything else, he didn't want to feel anymore attached to her than he already was.

"My name... Oh! It's Suki. By the way Keiyou, does your sudden change of mood have to do with my ring?"

He looked at her slightly, not feeling like he should look at her more.

"You're future husband is a lucky man."

Keiyou saw the sudden look of fright on her face.

"Suki, why are you keeping the Hokage's son?" They both turned to see Gaara.

"S... Sir, he was famished and hadn't anything to drink besides one ceg of water! He was also over heated!"

Suki looked determinedly at Gaara, while Gaara looked at her understandingly.

"Keiyou isn't it? Follow me..." Slowly, Keiyou did as he was told.

Keiyou sat down in Gaara's office.

"Keiyou, take this..."

Gaara handed him a book with a stamp of the Sand emblem on it.

"Thanks..." Keiyou thought this was sort of simple, too easy.

"Oh Keiyou, you like Suki do you?"

Keiyou froze at the mention of it.

"Suki is beautiful, but she's taken..."

Keiyou didn't know why she mattered to him so much, he didn't really even know her.

"She really isn't, that ring is to fend guys off. So take her with you."

Gaara started to write something on a piece of paper, then gave it to him.

"Give that to Suki..."

Keiyou was speechless as the left the room.

Keiyou slipped the piece of paper infront of her, then waited for her responce.

Her eyes widened with every word she read, when at the end, she arose.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Suki said to him.

"Really, I didn't either... So anyway, let's go!" Keiyou said unpaitently.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry everyone who's been reading or wanting an update. This story will no longer be updated or edited. If you wish for either, please contact me via PM. It could be up for debate. Thank you for reading, and I apologize again.


End file.
